The Spotlight
by Gleek4ever23
Summary: Kurt thinks he deserves the solo, and with his revenge, he might just get the spotlight. RATED M FOR CHARACTER DEATH, AND POSSIBLE SEXUAL ACTIONS.
1. Unfair

**THIS IS MY NEWEST GLEE STORY! TAKING PLACE IN SEASON 3 AND WILL BE VERY AU.  
PLOT-KURT IS SICK OF EVERYONE GETTING SOLOS WHEN HE DOSN'T. SO HE'LL HAVE TO STEAL THE SPOTLIGHT.  
CHARACTERS-Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Finn, Puck, Tina, Santana, Brittany, Mike, Mercedes, Artie, Rory, Sam, Quinn, Will and Sue  
RATED M FOR CHARACTER DEATH AND LANGUAGE. YOU DON'T LIKE, LEAVE NOW.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1 - Unfair

It was a normal day at William McKinley High School, and the New Directions were ready for practice. Mr. Schuester walked up to the front of the room to tell them his ideas. "OK, Guys!" He said, clapping his hands together. "Time to get ready for regionals!" Rachel's hand immediately flew up and everyone groaned. Rachel looked at everyone and then went back to the subject.

"Mr. Schue, I have a great idea!" Rachel said. "We should try Defying gravity again!" Kurt faked a cough to get some attention. "We should." He said, smiling. "But this time, with **me** singing." Rachel giggled, remembering the first time they sang. Kurt glared at her. "Sorry, Kurt, but I don't think so." Mr. Schue replied. "I will give-" Tina stood up. "No." She said. "Stop giving in to her!"

Mercedes crossed her arms. "Yeah, she always threatens you unless she has a solo." Mercedes added. "**I** want a solo." Everyone joined in, saying they wanted solo's until Will yelled, "STOP!" And everyone was quiet. "I know you all want solos but not everyone can have one." Everyone grunted. Kurt suddenly stood. "Then when can I have one?" He asked. "I've waited THREE years. That's too long!"

"Kurt, come on." Blaine begged, pulling his boyfriend's arm. "NO! I've waited so long and I still can't have-" Mr. Schue then exploded. "ENOUGH, KURT, I WILL SEE YOU IN FIGGIN'S OFFICE!"

* * *

It was 7 PM, and Will had to get home to Emma. He had to stay after to grade papers. He started walking towards the doors and then saw the chains. He tried pushing the door, but the chains held it up. "Hey, let me out!" He yelled. He ran to the other exit, but that one was locked as well.

"Damn, My keys are in my office." Mr. Schue yelled. He ran to the choir room and sat down. He was locked in school. Great. He got up and walked to his office. He found a key that Figgins gave him for the locks. He turned around and saw Kurt. "Hi, Mr. Schue." Kurt greeted. Will was surprised. "Kurt, why are you here?" Will Demanded. Kurt shrugged.

"Do you have a pencil?" Kurt turned and grabbed a pencil. "Here." Will said, giving him the pencil. Kurt grinned. "Thanks." He stabbed the pencil into Mr. Schue's shoulder. Will screamed in pain. "Next time, give me the fucking solo." Kurt said. Will stumbled out of the office, falling to the floor. Kurt took scissors from the desk and cut Will's Achilles Tendon.

Will screamed as he got up and limped to another room and locked it. He went for the window and jumped out. He started to go around the school. He limped as fast as he could to his car, but Kurt jumped onto him. He sat on Mr. Schue's chest. "You could never SEE my side, could you?" He said, stabbing Will's eye with the scissors. Mr. Schue didn't bother screaming. "Kill me. Please." Mr. Schue begged, tears running down his face.

Kurt opened the scissors and put them to Will's throat. He kissed Will's forehead. "Sleep now." He said, slicing The teacher's throat. Mr. Schue closed his eye and waited. His head went limp.

* * *

Emma followed Rachel down the hall to her locker. "So he didn't come home?" Rachel asked. Emma shook her head. "No, We were going to watch some musicals to get ideas for regionals." Rachel shrugged. "Maybe he was here all night." She said, opening her locker. Rachel looked in her locker to get her books and screamed. In the locker was Mr. Schue, eye missing, stab wound and throat cut open. Stapled to him was a paper, it said: **HE NEVER COULD SEE MY WAY.**


	2. Family

CHAPTER 2 - Family

* * *

Everyone walked into the glee club rehearsal, now being taught by Rachel. She was still scared after what happened, but the show must go on. "Alright." She said. "I know with everything that's been happening, we are all terrified." Santana rolled her eyes. "The only thing scaring me is the fact you're teaching." She said. Finn glared at her. Rachel shook her head.

"We still need to prepare for competition." Rachel exclaimed. Blaine shook his head. "OK, Wait." He shot back. "How can you guys even think about the competition right now? Our teacher was murdered!" Finn turned to face Blaine, giving him one of his 'what the fuck do you think you're doing?' faces. Everyone else looked at Blaine as well, wondering if they could trust him.

Blaine saw this. "OK, what, You think I did it?" Blaine asked, laughing. Puck crossed his arms. "How well do we even know you?" He asked. Artie joined in. "You were probably trying to give the warblers our set list." He added. Blaine looked at everyone. He couldn't believe it. Even his own boyfriend looked at him like he did it. Blaine got up and left the room. Kurt ran after him.

"Blaine, wait." Kurt called, chasing his boyfriend down the hall. Blaine ignored him, until he was grabbed by Kurt. "Blaine, come back, please." Kurt begged. Blaine's eyes were watery, he was preparing to cry. "Why? You want you and your friends to stare at me more?" Blaine asked, voice cracking. Kurt looked down. Blaine turned around and walked down the hall. "Where are you going?" Kurt called. Blaine turned back, angered by his now enemy. "I'm going to get my transfer documents. I'm now your enemy, and I am telling the warblers your stupid set list!" Blaine screamed.

Kurt's eyes widened. His now ex-boyfriend was leaving. And it was his fault. Kurt stormed off to the choir room and approached Finn. "Hey where's pscho-gay?" Finn asked, everyone laughing. Kurt slapped him across the face. "You couldn't stand a better singer in the club, you just had to do that! We just lost the best singer we had!" Kurt cried.

Rachel stepped forward. "Wait, h-he left?" She asked. Kurt nodded. Santana kicked Finn's chair. "Way to go Frankenteen. You and your man boobs made us lose nationals already." Finn looked to Rachel for help. She stared at him. "I actually agree." Kurt glared at his step-brother.

* * *

The entire glee club actually hated each other. Everyone couldn't believe what Finn said was that effective. Finn walked to Blaine's house that night, he knocked on the door and Blaine opened it, in his warbler uniform. "Hi." Finn said. "Nice uniform." Blaine stared at him angrily. "I'm going to try to get back in tomorrow. IF my parents can pay the 1000 dollars to get me in." Blaine said.

"So you're really leaving." Finn groaned. Blaine scoffed, amazed at how stupid he was being. "Why do you care, Finn, You hate me, and so do everyone else." He said. "You all think I killed the first teacher that has accepted me. You think I'm a psycho." Finn looked down. "I know. We need you." Blaine shook his head. "What you need is to get your priorities strait. Take me off that list." Blaine said. Finn stopped him from closing the door. "WAIT! Please, come back." He begged. Blaine sighed. "I'll think about it." He said, closing the door.

Finn walked down the street and met up with Kurt, who forced him to do this. "Well?" He asked. Finn shook his head. Kurt put his hand in his pocket. "This is why you have to think before saying." Kurt said, pulling his hand out of his pocket. Finn saw the knife and gasped as it went into his stomach. Kurt took it out and watched his brother gasp for air.

"I'm sorry, I had yo." Kurt said. "You people never listen." Kurt stabbed Finn in the back, then the chest and then the leg. Kurt raised the knife. Finn pulled Kurt to him. "I'll see you in hell." Finn said. Kurt stabbed him in the top of his head. Kurt sighed. "That's where you're going, alright."

* * *

**RIP CORY MONTIETH. I HAD FINN DIE SECOND CUZ IT WENT ALONG. SORRY IF THIS OFFENDS SOMEONE.**


	3. Blame

CHAPTER 3 - Blame

* * *

"It's Blaine!" Puck yelled. The club had found out Finn was killed. "There's no other suspects!" Rory rolled his eyes. He hated how everyone was blaming Blaine without much proof. "Guys, come on." He complained. "This is stupid, Finn was a friend of mine as well. But just blaming Blaine? Come on!" Tina nods. "We did blame him because he was new." She said.

The club agreed. "I'll ask Lord Tubbington if he did it. He seems to love selling my iPhone for drugs." Brittany said. Kurt shook his head and watched the door. He then saw Blaine walk in, obviously hesitant. "H-Hi, guys." Rory, Tina, Kurt and Rachel were the only ones who said hi back. "I'm sorry for everything. I see why you think I did it."

No one replied. Blaine shifted a bit. "I'll be going now." He said, obviously feeling weird. He walked down the hall when an arm grabbed him. Puck, Rachel, Tina and Rory were there. "Blaine, after school, we were going to get slushies, you wanna come?" Rachel asked. Blaine nodded. "Thanks, Rachel, that'd be nice."

* * *

The five sat on a bench, drinking their slushes. "There's an order to it." Puck said. "I just don't know." Rory gulped down his slush. "Well, I don't want to wait for another person to die to find out." He said, thinking about the murders. Tina took a sip and then spoke. "What about Brittany?" She asked. "She's probably actually smart and is picking us off."

Rachel slurped down her slush. Puck then said, "What about Kurt?" Everyone looked at Puck. "Mr. Schue didn't give him a solo. And Finn insulted Blaine." Blaine seemed to actually consider that. "I actually agree." Blaine replied, which shocked everyone. Puck then got up. "I'll be right back." He said. He walked to the mens room and went in a stall.

He then heard a noise. "Hello?" He called out, no one answering. He walked out, pulling up his zipper. He searched around. No one. He turned around and was thrown into the stall. His head was slammed onto the seat. He saw him. Kurt. "Why?" Puck sobbed, blood coming out of his mouth. Kurt pushed puck's head into the toilet.

Puck started to drown. He felt his phone vibrate, but then everything went white. Kurt pulled out his phone. _WE'RE MEETING AT SAM'S AT 8. SEE YOU THERE. ~BLAINE. _Kurt smirked.

* * *

Blaine walked towards his house. He looked back. Was someone watching him? He picked up the pace, and walked to his doorstep. "Blaine." Someone whispered. Blaine turned his head and fell, feeling a hard substance hit his head. He felt his blood flow from his forehead. He saw Kurt staring at him, a brick in his hand. "Sorry, Babe, next time don't accuse your boyfriend." Kurt said. Kurt grabbed his legs and pulled Blaine down the driveway.

AN HOUR LATER...

Sam opened the door for Quinn. "Hey, Quinn, how are you?" He greeted. Quinn smiled. "I'm great, thanks." She replied. They walked into the living room. The New Directions were watching the news to get info. Rod and Andrea came on. "At around four o'clock today, the body of Noah Puckerman, A senior at McKinley High, was found in a bathroom at the park." Rod said. Everyone gasped, some of the girls hugging the boys or crying into their shoulders.

"Also, Blaine Anderson, A junior at McKinley, went missing around the same time, his parents found a trail of blood leading to tire marks." Rory gasped. "Blaine must've been kidnapped." He panicked. Tina sobbed into Mike's chest. Santana pointed to the screen, Sue was on. "Thank you, Rod. Now, the murders have been of Glee club students. Maybe it's because they joined that stupid club. If they want to live, they should just quit. And that's how Sue sees it." Sue said. Santana glared at the screen. "That bitch, I'm going to have a conversation with her." She said.

* * *

**What'd you think? BTW, I accept ideas from my readers. you'll get a shout out and your idea may be featured in the story. Thanks for reading, I love you! 3**


	4. Two Birds

CHAPTER 4 - Two birds

* * *

Santana stormed into Sue's office, Becky following. "Get out, Bitch!" Becky yelled. Sue sent Becky out. "How dare you?!" Santana yelled. "You killed Mr. Schue, Finn and Puck! You killed Blaine, too! You can't stand anyone getting more popularity, can you?" Sue was getting confused about everything. She stopped Santana. "I didn't kill Buttchin or mohawk. I didn't kidnap Burt reynolds either." Sue replied.

Santana screamed. "Why would you ever do a show like that?" Sue rolled her eyes and opened the door. "Time for you to leave." She said. Santana stormed out.

* * *

Rachel ran into the choir room, gasping for air. Mercedes grabbed her shoulders. "What's wrong?" She asked in a worried tone. Rachel tried to catch her breath. "Th-Th-Th." Rachel couldn't manage anything else. Kurt squinted at her. "They found Blaine!" She finally exclaimed. "Santana found him in the woods, he was shot by the killer." Kurt acted scared, worried.

"Is he alive?" He asked. Rachel nodded. "We should see him today." Artie said. Everyone agreed. "I hope he'll remember everything, like who the killer is." Rory said. Kurt inside felt fear. "Are we going to see him or what?" Quinn asked eagerly. The New Directions drove to the hospital as quick as possible. They saw Blaine, and greeted him. "Hey, guys." He said. "Where's Puck?" Everyone gave different looks.

Over the next hour, everyone left until it was Artie and Kurt. "Kurt, can I talk to you?" Artie asked. The two left the room, Blaine was asleep. "Why haven't you shown any sadness?" Artie asked Kurt. "You're sorta looking like you don't care." Kurt looked to Blaine. "I am glad he's back. It's sorta sad, too, how Puck was drowned."

Artie raised an eyebrow. "Wait, Puck drowned?" Artie asked. "No one has been told about how he died. The coroner didn't say anything." Kurt tried to make an excuse. Artie's eyes widened. "It was you." He figured out. "You killed Mr. Schue for the spotlight, Finn because he made of your boyfriend, and Puck, too!" Kurt smiled. "Einstein finally figured it out." He replied. Kurt pushed Artie's chair and rolled it down the hall.

Artie screamed as they neared the stairs. The railing broke off, Artie flying down the stairs. Artie landed, his chair falling on him, breaking his neck and back. Nurses and doctors and residents all screamed. Down the hall, Blaine witnessed the conversation and remembered everything. He pressed the help button. He knew Kurt was coming back. "Help!" He screamed as Kurt walked in.

Kurt frowned. "Damn, Blaine." He complained. "You know now." Blaine was in tears. "You killed everyone." He cried. Kurt shushed him. "Go back to sleep." He said, Putting a pillow over Blaine's face, smothering him.


	5. guilt

CHAPTER 5 - guilt

* * *

Mercedes couldn't help but stare at Kurt in the choir room. Blaine just died and he wasn't sad. "Kurt?" She called. "Why are you just neutral?" Kurt had to think of an excuse. He swallowed and cleared his throat. "Mercedes, I am just as sad as everyone else." He lied. Rachel looked at him. "Your boyfriend just died!" She reminded him, staring at him.

Kurt got up and ran out the door, faking sobs. Sam's eyes widened. "It's Kurt." He decided. Quinn nodded. "Sam's right, I mean, first Mr. Schue didn't give him a solo." She added. "Finn made fun of Blaine, god rest their souls." Rory said. "Puck had accused Kurt, too!" Rachel said. "I bet Artie did, too!" Mercedes gasped. "My best friend is the killer."

* * *

Kurt washed his face off. "Kurt, they're going to figure you out!" He told himself. "They already did!" A familiar voice yelled. Kurt whipped back. Someone was in the stalls. The stall opened and Finn walked out. Kurt gasped. "You will be caught!" He yelled, pointing to Kurt. Finn's shirt suddenly got bloody, a hole forming in his head.

Mr. Schue joined him. "You killed us for no reason!" He yelled. Blood formed around him, throat sliding open and his eye disappeared. Puck and Artie appeared, Puck was soaked and Artie's head was twisted. "They will figure it out!" They said together. Kurt put his hands to his ears. "They won't figure it out!" He cried, curling into a ball in the corner.

"Oh, Kurt." Blaine said. "They already have! You killed us, and for what?" Mr. Schue stepped up. "No solos." Finn came forward next. "For not forgiving your boyfriend." Artie and Puck both stepped towards him. "For figuring you out." Blaine ran a hand over Kurt's cheek. "For seeing you kill. They already know." Kurt glared at him. "And now you will kill them."

Kurt stormed to the choir room and locked the doors. The bell rang.

* * *

The New Directions got up and Sam tried opening the door. "It's locked." He cried. Quinn ran to the other. "Before he locks us all in, quick!" She screamed. A gunshot rang out and several students screamed, the glee club watching kids get shot down. Kurt opened the door, Quinn screamed as he hit her down. Kurt closed the door and aimed the gun to everyone.

Rory gulped. "L-Listen." He started. "You don't have to do this!" Kurt pointed the gun down and fired. Rory fell, pain in his leg. Brittany gasped. "My leprechaun!" She cried. "Take your phones out." Kurt demanded. Everyone grabbed their phones and slid them to Kurt. He then felt a cold hand on his shoulder. "What are you doing?" Finn asked. "This isn't going to help." Kurt breathed heavily. "Shut up and stay dead." Kurt said, everyone else watching him.

"Do you need more revenge?" Kurt yelled. He pointed the gun to rachel and shot her in the stomach. She screamed and fell to the floor. Santana and Tina screamed, running to her. "So you can kill girls." Finn said. "Well, way to fucking go! You fucking idiot." Kurt was enraged. "SHUT UP!" He screamed. He shot at random places all around the room, everyone screaming.


End file.
